


Oops, we did it

by Fangirl_016



Category: Fight For My Way, Korean Drama, 쌈 마이웨이 | Fight For My Way
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016
Summary: The night at "Oops, we did it" Motel. Reimagined.
Relationships: Ko Dongman/Choi Ae-ra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Oops, we did it

Ae-ra and Dongman are sitting on the bed in Ae-ra's room in Daecheon and drinking.

"Why did you ask for three bottles only? Let me order for more," says Ae-ra.

"Let it be. We both have work tomorrow. You are the MC, remember? Don't drink too much."

"Ohh, you are so uptight!" says Ae-ra, "Fine. I will go to sleep then. Go back to your room now."

Dongman does not say anything. He turns her face towards himself and smirks.

"Hey Choi Ae-ra, do you think that I came here because I was afraid of a cockroach?"

Ae-ra looks aghast at Dongman.

"So...you were not afraid of the cockroach?" she mumbles.

"No," he says.

"Then, why are you here??"

He looks into her eyes.

"You said you did not want to go back home tonight. You wanted to talk?" he whispers.

She sighs.

"The interview, it went so bad that I just wanted to disappear. Hye-ran was there too. "

Dongman pats her arm comfortingly.

She tells him all about the interview. He can barely suppress his rage as she bursts into tears. He wipes her tears away with his shirt and pulls her closer.

After a while, he leans down and kisses her on the lips. He looks into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"Does this mean that we are dating?" asks Ae-ra softly.

"Can we?" he asks.

"What if things don't work out?" asks Ae-ra.

"It will," says Dongman.

Ae-ra kisses him. Dongman responds enthusiastically. Before long, they are stripping each other.

Dongman unhooks her bra and looks at her breasts in wonder.

"They were never too small," she points out.

"I can see that now," he smirks as he explores her breasts, kissing them and sucking onto them.

Ae-ra looks on with glazed eyes as Dongman continues to shower kisses all over her body. Finally, Dongman's hands pull down her panties. He slips his finger gingerly into her entrance. She is very wet. Slowly and gently, Dongman pumps her. Ae-ra closes her eyes. Sensations of pleasure flood her. She moans out loud as an orgasm overwhelms her. Embarrassed, she opens her eyes and finds Dongman chuckling.

"That's just the first one, Choi Ae-ra," he whispers.

Ae-ra looks at him dazed as he adds two more fingers and then puts his mouth on her. Is this heaven? Ae-ra loses herself till another orgasm overcomes her. Her scream is swallowed by Dongman as he kisses her deeply.

After she has recovered her breath, Ae-ra notices that Dongman is not naked yet. 

Slowly and deliberately, she kneels down on the floor in front of him. She strips him completely, holds his penis in her hands and presses a kiss on its head. Dongman shivers.

"Condom?" 

His track pants were lying discarded on the floor. He fishes out a packet of condoms from it and hands it to her.

Ae-ra rolls a condom on him and pumps him.

"You too are bigger than I thought, Dongman," she purrs.

"Oh! You are a sexy kitten, alright," says Dongman as he pulls her onto the bed.

Dongman slides into her and starts thrusting. They both shiver and moan. It is like a celebration of their journey together: this final culmination point, where they rock to and fro filling each other with delightful friction and with each other. When the pleasure is intense, they quiver and climax together.

After they have cleaned up and are back in the bed, Ae-ra whispers, "We ended up sleeping on our first date."

"The foreplay was so long."

"I still can't believe it. I told you about my feelings only last week and here we are," she says.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings before?" he holds her hand in his and strokes.

Ae-ra looks away. She does not want her unruly tears to spoil this moment.

Finally, she says, "I fell for you sometime in school. I don't even remember when. One day, you were just my friend and the next day, you were my crush! But you did not feel that way. So, I pretended that nothing has changed for me too."

There is a pause as something dawns on Dongman.

"You mean that that wrist guy, the immunization shot, that is me?" Dongman looks horrified.

Ae-ra nods her head in assent and says, "I really, really, really like you, Ko Dongman. So stop being my guy friend. If you go back to being a tricky guy friend after all this, I am not sure I can live."

After a few minutes, he smacks himself in the head and says, "After you told me about your first love, I wondered who it could be. I felt like bashing the guy!"

"Stupid. You should have just kissed me. I would have fallen for you right away," he adds as he kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one mature fic that I had always felt like writing for these two characters. This is also my first foray into 'Mature' rated fics. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
